Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Candace Against the Universe
| developer = | writer = | screenplay = | story = | director = | creative_director = | presenter = | starring = | judges = | voices = | narrated = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Stephen Barton | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = | num_episodes = | list_episodes = | executive_producer = | producer = | news_editor = | location = | cinematography = | animator = | editor = | camera = | runtime = | company = Disney Television Animation | distributor = Disney+ | budget = | network = Disney+ | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | released = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension | website = | production_website = }} 'Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Candace Against the Universe' is an upcoming 2020 film based on the 2007–2015 television series ''Phineas and Ferb for release on Disney+. It is the second feature-length film of the Phineas and Ferb series after Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension, and the fifth animated Disney Channel film, following the first Phineas and Ferb film, Kim Possible Movie: So the Drama, and The Proud Family Movie. Premise Phineas and Ferb travel across the galaxy to rescue their sister Candace, who has been abducted by aliens and found utopia in a far-off planet, free of pesky little brothers. Production Development On January 11, 2011, Disney Channels Worldwide chief Gary Marsh announced that a theatrical Phineas and Ferb feature-length film was in development by Tron: Legacy producer Sean Bailey. On September 6, 2011, Dan and Swampy finished writing the script. In October 2011, the film, tentatively titled simply Phineas and Ferb, was given the release date of July 26, 2013 by Walt Disney Pictures, a slot previously occupied by Thor: The Dark World. On October 27, 2011, it was announced that Michael Arndt, who had written Little Miss Sunshine and Toy Story 3, had been hired to write the draft for the film. The project was to be produced by Mandeville Films. In October 2012, Disney moved the release date to 2014, and in August 2013, the film was removed from its schedule. This led to speculation that it was cancelled, but Swampy Marsh confirmed via Twitter that the film was just on hold. On July 12, 2015, it was confirmed that a form of the script of the film was completed. After years of no more word on the film's development, when asked again on the film's current state in February 2018, it was finally revealed that the film might return into development depending on the success of the Milo Murphy's Law crossover special. On April 11, 2019, it was announced that a new film titled The Phineas and Ferb Movie: Candace Against the Universe would be released on Disney+ within a year of its launch. Most of the series cast will be reprising their roles, with the exception of Thomas Sangster as Ferb, who will be replaced by David Errigo Jr., who previously voiced Ferb on Milo Murphy's Law. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn * David Errigo Jr. as Ferb Fletcher * Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram and Gordon Gutsofanemu * Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl * Alyson Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro * Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher * Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet Rai * Bobby Gaylor as Buford van Stomm * Olivia Olson as Vanessa Doofenshmirtz * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy Johnson * Corbin Bleu as Coltrane * Zac Efron as Chad * Alyson Stoner as Jenny Brown * Sophia Bush as Sara * Kelly Hu as Stacy Hirano * Ming-Na Wen as Dr. Hirano * Logan Miller as Johnny * Danica McKellar as Becky * Benita Scheckel as Lacie * Soleil McGhee as Dana * Bella Thorne as Birgitte * Celia Ruskin as Heather * Lucas Grabeel as Ropey-Face * Marcus Paulick as Muscles * Jaret Reddick as Danny * Carlos Alazraqui as Bobby Fabulous * Steve Zahn as Sherman * Eileen Galindo as Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro * Danny Jacob as Mr. Garcia-Shapiro * Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson * Todd Stashwick as Jack Johnson * Pamela Adlon as Biffany Van Stomm * Meera Syal as Mrs. Rai * John Larroquette as Bob Webber * Megan Hilty as Tiana Webber * Barry Bostwick as Clyde Flynn * Caroline Rhea as Betty Jo Flynn * Tom Kenny as TV Announcer * April Winchell as Bridgette Oshinomi * Unknown as Unnamed Scared Green Ailen Release It is scheduled to be released in 2020, exclusively on Disney+. References External links * Category:2010s American animated films category:2020 films Category:2020 animated films Category:2020 television films Category:American animated science fiction films Category:American animated television films Category:American science fiction television films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American films Category:American musical comedy films Category:Animated adventure films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films based on animated series Category:English-language films Category:Disney animated films Category:Disney Channel Original Movie films Category:Disney direct-to-video animated films Category:Dystopian films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about parallel universes Category:Films about extraterrestrial life Candace Against the Universe Category:American flash animated films Category:2020s children's animated films Category:Disney Television Animation films Category:Disney+ Category:Upcoming television films Category:Film scores by Stephen Barton